Release coatings have long been used in industrial bakeries to provide release of baked goods. The coatings typically provide non-crazing, release coatings required for the several hundred baking cycles at temperatures as high as 550.degree. F. before requiring recoating of the baking pan. These organosiloxane coatings are typically resinous coatings which contain aryl substituted polyorganosiloxanes such as CH.sub.3 SiO.sub.3/2, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 SiO.sub.3/2, C.sub.6 H.sub.5 (CH.sub.3)SiO.sub.3/2, and (C.sub.6 H.sub.5).sub.2 SiO units (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,147, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,908, U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,705, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,766). There are increasing toxicological concerns over aryl functional organosiloxanes being used for food contact applications such as coating baking pans. Unfortunately, coatings based solely on non-aryl substituted siloxanes have not yielded coatings which provide the performance of aryl substituted polysiloxanes.
What is needed in the art is a non-aryl substituted polysiloxane coating that provides the high performance characteristics of known aryl substituted polysiloxane coatings.